<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Companions by kenmamybestbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366723">Companions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmamybestbae/pseuds/kenmamybestbae'>kenmamybestbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote this at 4am, Other, Twitter, balls have feelings, crackship, dialogues, i know its weird but give it a chance, its a mess, they/them pronouns for OC character, unbetad we die like men, yes its about the volleyballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmamybestbae/pseuds/kenmamybestbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Mikasa volleyball, it’s all about loyalty. It’s all about reliability and serving my purpose to the fullest. </p><p>So explain to me why there’s a Molten volleyball placed right next to me? </p><p>The rivalry between a Mikasa volleyball and a Molten volleyball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mikasa/molten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Companions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>swear this is a joke that I had in mind pls take none of it to heart it was a post on twitter that inspired me to do this<br/>tweet: https://twitter.com/kyezyxd/status/1284475048258990081?s=08</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The perfect volleyball is one which has just the right amount of bounce when you hit it against the ground. It’s all about the air pressure in a volleyball, the material of which the skin is made of, and the size of it. It’s all about the tiny details that encompasses the ball, that’s what makes it reliable.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a Mikasa volleyball, it’s all about loyalty. It’s all about reliability and serving my purpose to the fullest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So explain to me why there’s a Molten volleyball placed right next to me? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe a better question would be to ask why my idiot of an owner bought another volleyball when I’m working perfectly fine. If they had at least bought another Mikasa volleyball I would be able to converse with them more easily, but to buy a volleyball from a rival company?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’ve you got that look on your face? You look ready to murder me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at the ball beside me as I forced out a, “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” the Molten ball started, “I didn’t mean to be here in the first place. I know how you Mikasa’s get all territorial about your space--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get territorial--!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--but this was only because your owner’s boyfriend wanted to celebrate them getting into the school of their choice in a... supportive way, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I narrowed my eyes; there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>ways to be a supportive partner. “That’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ball beside me merely shrugged, “To be extremely fair, he didn’t have a clue as to what he was doing. He didn’t even know that we were rival balls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I could even retort to whatever it said, I realised what had happened, and decided to stop it in its tracks. “Shut up. Stop talking to me.” I growled, not realising how easily it had been for a rival to start a conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? But we were having a conversation.” The ball next to me tilted its head quizzically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut. Up. Don’t talk to me.” I focused my hard gaze to the door leading to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Molten ball beside me didn’t speak, in fact it had remained quiet for the rest of the night. I tried to avoid thinking much about it, considering how I was the one who told it to keep quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because with or without it, I’d still be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, with the “new and improved version” of me in the same room as me, I’d be tossed aside to just collect dust and become a forgotten memory in my owner’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s how it’s always been.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that thought, darkness began to shroud my vision and I began to drift off to sleep, with a sense of unease within me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I awoke, I realised that the Molten ball that was beside me was no longer at its original place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? That’s what I meant when I said I’d be all alone in the end.” I muttered under my breath, seeing as how the empty space beside me had confirmed my suspicions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, not really. I just accidentally rolled off the shelf last night. I tried calling out to you, but you didn’t respond, so I just decided to lay on the floor until someone came in.” The voice that came from the floor scared me, nearly making me roll off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the first place,” the Molten ball continued, “I think it’s ridiculous that your owner put a </span>
  <em>
    <span>round ball </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shelf</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, wind does its thing, so does gravity, so we most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall off the shelf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, I let out a soft laugh, remembering the number of times I’ve fallen off the shelf only to be picked up after a whole day of laying on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Molten ball gasped. “Did you just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You didn’t hear that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. It was comical in its own way, yet comforting at the same time. It’d been a while since I had someone to talk to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence was broken by the ball’s voice coming from the floor. To be honest, it was a little weird talking to a ball on the ground while I was all the way up here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you want to come down to the floor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled, “what for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To talk. To hang. To be buddies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scoff. “Buddies? With </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the shrug in its voice. “Why not?” I almost envy the way it can just take everything easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” I pretended to think. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaatttt?” It whined. “Why not? This is, like, the chill zone. There’s so much we can do here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? To me it seems like a cold, hard floor. But do enlighten me.” I challenged, a smirk clearly visible on my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for one, we could talk easily without me having to talk to someone that’s vertically above me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dang, good point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, geez. I’ll roll myself over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That came out a bit weird--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a little help from the wind and me strategically trying to roll myself over by rocking back and forth over the edge of the shelf, I managed to fall forward and after a few badly planned bounces and rolls, I ended up under my owner’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just. Great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay--?” I heard the door open and saw my owner’s feet step into the room before I could finish hearing the Molten Ball ask about me. I could hear their friends rushing them, probably from the living room, and hastily they grabbed it and left the room just as swiftly as they entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What. The. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had grabbed the Molten ball as if that had been the most natural thing ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if it didn’t used to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, I knew I was going to be getting rid of. And it made me feel sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the sun started to set and I could hear the voices of tired teens from the stillness of the room. Rays of orange were starting to spill in and from where I was, I could see the beautiful specks of dust gliding around the air freely. Just then, I heard the sound of keys and soon enough, the door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw my owner’s feet step into the room and in front of the shelf, which I assumed was to place the Molten ball back to the shelf. For a second, they paused and I had thought they were going to search for me, but instead they turned to exit the room, closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stillness returned, the stifling feeling of getting strangled only increased now with the rival back in the room. I thought that maybe for once I wouldn’t be the one that got left behind, I wouldn’t be lonely anymore now that it was here. But I’d been wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’d only gotten replaced. It was as simple as that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” I heard it, a soft voice genuinely asking if I were alright. Maybe if I pretended to be asleep it would leave me alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” It apologised. But what was it sorry for? That it was able to enjoy the day being used? That I didn’t get to be the one who played with them today? That I was still stuck under the bed with no way out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t supposed to be me that would go out with them today. I know you’re mad about that. You’re territorial like that, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about being territorial.” I muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you weren’t asleep after all. I knew it.” I could hear a small smirk from it, but chose to ignore it. “But if not territorial, then what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about... being needed. Being relevant.” I answered softly, almost a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you’re aware, but before you came about, I was the original and official volleyball that schools used. But eventually, I started getting replaced by your kind and have been pushed from owner to owner because they preferred the design of Molten better than Mikasa. The feeling of just being... thrown around like that is not exactly a very pleasant feeling. If I have to change owners again this time... I wonder if I’m really needed anymore or not...” I didn’t like having to expose my feelings like that, but after being alone for so long, it felt nice to finally be able to talk to someone about this, to get this off my chest, even for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m... sorry. I didn’t know.” I could feel the remorse it felt from here, but I just chuckled lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure they aren’t going to bother with someone like me anymore. With you nicely placed on the shelf, you’ll be easier for them to grab and go with, especially when they’re late to meet their friends. Eventually, you’ll become their favourite and I’ll probably be cast aside. I guess that’s just how it works.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” My anger began to rise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m the one who doesn’t know what I’m talking about? That’s rich, coming from someone who’s basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>stolen </span>
  </em>
  <span>what rightfully belonged to Mikasa’s. You have no right to talk about that to me.” I lost control and raised my voice on accident, causing me to be stunned for a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, we didn’t steal anything from you guys. I know it may seem that way, but it isn't.” The Molten ball explained, “You can’t blame it on our existence. We’re alive too, you know? We also have feelings, lives, and a purpose, just like you. All I can say that while it’s unfair, this owner that you have now isn’t like the previous ones you’ve had. They take care of us, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, quiet. They was worried about you, I heard. They were wondering where you were since you weren’t on the shelf. They were going to look for you, but since their friends were rushing them, they grabbed me and promised to come back and look for you. So shut up, they actually cares.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door bursts open and in comes the rushed footsteps of my owner. They bent down to see me under their bed and sighed a breath of relief. “Thank goodness, I thought I’d lost you.” They hugged me close to them, despite me being a little dusty from the untouched dust that they failed to sweep up under their bed, before releasing me and putting me back onto the shelf, right beside the Molten ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of us spoke, we just sat in comfortable silence. For now, it was nice knowing that everything would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because I’m not alone anymore. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but see I told you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>